


suddenly the world revolved around you

by Pikamel



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Talking, as they should be, hibiki is there to help, there's one tiny innuendo, well at least one idiot, yamato needs to learn that feelings are okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikamel/pseuds/Pikamel
Summary: The look Hibiki was giving him made Yamato curse his pride. Why did it feel so suffocating to try and express what he was feeling?
Relationships: Hotsuin Yamato/Protagonist (Devil Survivor 2)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	suddenly the world revolved around you

On the occasion that Yamato and Hibiki both had a break in their respective lives, they made the most of it with each other.

This simple concept took awhile for Yamato to get used to. Even in a reborn world, Yamato’s dictionary lacked any word related to ‘relax’. It took Hibiki convincing Makoto to convince Yamato that he needed a break to avoid the possibility of burnout. 

Yamato scoffed at this at first. Him, getting burnout? Really?

...But he couldn’t deny that, as ridiculous as it sounded, it was a possibility- especially since his very intelligent boyfriend was the one expressing this concern.

Speaking of his boyfriend, Hibiki always greeted him enthusiastically, regardless of how long it had been since they last saw each other. 

“Hibiki, it’s been  _ two days. _ ”

“So? I’m still happy to see you.”

These interactions made Yamato think about their relationship. Hibiki, both before and in their current relationship, was always forthright with his emotions and easily conveyed to other people what he was thinking. Yamato was the complete opposite, going so far as to keep his expressions as neutral as possible no matter who he was with.

What if Hibiki found this unappealing?

It was a strange thought to have. For the first time in his life, Yamato cared about what someone else thought when it came to his own behavior. The single question made him feel sick to his stomach; anxiety sat in at every small sign that could mean Hibiki didn’t care anymore.

But he didn’t want to ask. He’d rather play along with a potential farce than get his heart broken by the one man he ever truly trusted.

He couldn’t hide these thoughts for long. His boyfriend was as observant as he was intelligent.

“Yamato, did something happen? You seem really out of it today.”

“Of course not. What makes you say that?”

Hibiki is looking up at him from where he lays on Yamato’s lap. They had just gotten back to Hibiki’s apartment after a day in town, and all Yamato wanted to do was relax, but…

“I mean… You were spacing out a lot. And you seemed really jumpy. Usually that means you’re thinking about something.”

Yamato kept his expression blank as he stared at the television in front of Hibiki’s couch. He didn’t want to  _ lie  _ to Hibiki- he could never do that in his right mind- but he didn’t really want to talk about his thoughts either.

“You don’t have to be so concerned,” Yamato sighed. “I’m always thinking about something.”

Hibiki frowns and sits up. “I’m concerned because you’re my  _ boyfriend _ , Yamato. I don’t want you to keep your problems to yourself.”

The look Hibiki was giving him made Yamato curse his pride. Why did it feel so suffocating to try and express what he was feeling?

“I’ve…” There was no going back now. “...Had some concerns. About our relationship.”

Yamato cringed at how formal his statement was, but Hibiki didn’t visibly react. “Concerns? Like what?”

“I…” Yamato crosses his arms and taps his finger anxiously. “It’s nothing you’ve done,” he says, and in his peripheral he can see Hibiki sigh in relief. “This is simply… New territory. And I don’t know if I’m living up to your expectations.”

There, he said it.

“That’s- hold on, how long have you been feeling like this? Why didn’t you say something earlier?”

“I’d rather not answer those questions.”

“Well- alright, fine. But…” Hibiki gently pulls Yamato’s hand so they can intertwine fingers and smiles at gim. “...There’s nothing for you to worry about in that regard, Yamato. In fact, if I ever  _ had  _ expectations for you, you would have well exceeded them already.”

“Hibiki…”

“You’re smart, you’re handsome, you’re hard-working and attentive, you’re good in bed-”

“ _ Hibiki. _ ”

“-and all of that and more makes you Yamato Hotsuin, the man who saved the world, saved  _ me _ , and the man I fell in love with.”

To say Yamato was stunned would be an understatement. 

Hibiki was still smiling at him and Yamato could feel the heat on his face.

“I love you, Yamato.”

Yamato sighs and lets out a chuckle as he brings Hibiki’s hand to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckles. “And I, you.”

“But you have to talk to me when you have a problem.”

“...I will try my best.”


End file.
